Turning films are used in many display and lighting applications to change the angular distribution of light. Turning films generally have features which operate by refracting and/or reflecting light. Turning films may be used in conjunction with light sources to provide a desired light output.
Temporal multiplexing in display applications generally refers to providing non-continuous series of images through the same backlight architecture at a rate faster than the perceptible limit for a human observer. The brain perceives the separate images as combined.